<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A day out by ScottishSapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769793">A day out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic'>ScottishSapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love &amp; Legends (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request I filled for tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Klein/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is that contraption, my love?”</p><p>MC lifted her head off Helena’s thigh just in time to see a couple of cyclists ride by.</p><p>They had a day to themselves and decided because it was such lovely weather out that they would go to the park for a picnic, Helena brought a book and they were relaxing under a tree.</p><p>MC explained what a bike was and how people use them to get around instead of cars, this intrigued Helena as she still found travelling by car stifling.</p><p>They quickly packed up their things and found a shop renting them out, Helena peppered MC with questions, as they tried to find a more secluded spot, about the mechanics of it all which she tried to answer as best she could.</p><p>After going over how to keep your balance and how to break, Helena climbed on, a little wobbly at first so MC held on to her waist until she was steady, gently caressing with her thumbs to reassure her until Helena was ready to go. </p><p>“I’m right here, I won’t let you fall,” MC said softly, her grip on Helena tightening ever so slightly.</p><p>The blond smiled over her shoulder at MC and her heart stopped at the sight, they had been married for months and it never failed to make her blush.</p><p>“You never have, my love,” Helena whispered as she reached back to cup MC’s face, caressing her cheek gently with her thumb.</p><p>They started off slow, MC jogging beside Helena, her hand splayed in the small of her wife’s back. Predictably Helena picked it up quickly as she did with everything, MC only had to catch her once when she tipped over straight into her waiting arms.</p><p>“Whoa. Be careful!” MC said as her blush rushed from her roots to the tips of her ears as it always did when her wife was in her arms.</p><p>“Thank you, wife of mine,” Helena said sweetly as she leaned in, their lips grazing slightly before pressing firmly full of affection and desire.</p><p>MC’s eyes were still closed as they broke apart.</p><p>“Shall we continue?” Helena said with a smirk and a knowing glint in her eye.</p><p>“Right, bike!” MC squeaked and somehow managed to turn her attention back to the task at hand with her wife’s taste still on her lips.</p><p>Once Helena was confident she could do it on her own, MC retrieved her own rental and they slowly made they’re way around the path.</p><p>Helena looked free as the wind whipped through her hair, her smile was radiant as she pointed out all plants on the side of the path.</p><p>MC’s heart burst just watching her wife and in that moment something impossible happened, she just fell in love with Helena a little more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>